


Take me home.

by Wanheda_Leksa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: All characters have minor parts in them., Apart from Jaha obviously, F/M, The words are re written because I can't remember their exact words.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanheda_Leksa/pseuds/Wanheda_Leksa
Summary: Thelonious Jaha finally goes home. To his wife. To his son.Based from the episode "Red queen" season 5.





	Take me home.

Thelonious Jaha has many regrets in his life. From floating a lot of people for petty or small crimes to sending his son Wells to earth. But as he sat there waiting for Octavia to bring Abby to help him it gave him all the time in the world to look back at all these memories.

 

“Shit” he cursed looking down at the stab wounds.

 

He sat there silently staring at them before realising that Octavia won't make it in time, if he were on the arc he would have probably been scared to die. But instead he felt at peace, he may finally see his wife again. His _son_ again.

 

“I'm so sorry son” Jaha whispered out to no one.

 

* * *

  


_“Hey dad!” a little boy yelled bursting through the door a woman trailing along after him._

 

_“Wells!” Jaha said mock yell picking up his son and walking over to greet his wife._

 

_“Hey honey” she sighed giving him a kiss._

 

_“Dad can we play chess!”_

 

_Thelonious is just about to protest and tell him he has to go do some more work when he gets a stern look from his wife. Putting his hands up in mock surrender he grins giving his wife another kiss before turning back to Wells._

 

_“You know where the chess board is” he says with a grin watching his son go and retrieve it. “and don't think I'm going to go easy on you either boy”_

 

_“Dad I always win” and Jaha just grins knowing that he only lets his son win._

 

_One day he'll beat me._

_One day._

 

* * *

  


Jaha feels tears pooling in his eyes for that one day never came.

Wells grew up his mother died and Thelonious hurried himself in work.

 

“Jaha! Hey Jaha Abby’s here” Octavias voice snaps him back into the present.

 

“Marcus help him stand up and get to the medical unit” Abby instructs.

 

“No” he gritts out only to earn protests from everyone. 

 

Indra looks at him and bows her head when she realises he won't make it, she grabs Octavia halting her going and helping him earning a glare in return.

 

He looks at all the faces and briefly pauses on Octavia who's arguing discreetly with Indra.

 

“I'm sorry for making you hide under the floor” everyone stops and looks at him.

 

"I'm also sorry for floating Jake, Abby" Abby freezes at his words. "He was my friend. Your husband. Clarke's father. I killed him and for that I am sorry"

 

"Thelonious not now ok" Abby snaps. "Marcus, Jackson hurry up and help him stand god dammit!"

 

“Marcus, Jackson I'm not going to make it in time” he says.

 

“Thelonious just be quiet and let us help you” Octavia says.

 

“No” he breathes out.

 

“Thelonious please” Kane begs.

 

“My time has come to an end" he says watching everyone's faces come to realisation. He takes this opportunity to ask his lifelong friend for one last favor.

 

"Take me home, Marcus. Take me to my _wife._  Take me to _Wells.”_ His breathing getting shallower.

 

Kane nods mutely grabbing his hands and everyone sits quietly.

 

“In peace may you leave the shore." Jaha closes his eyes “In love may you find the next.” his head lulls back and he feels the life, the fight slowly leaving his body. “Safe passage on your travels-” he sees his wife and Wells standing side by side waiting for him on the other side. “-until our final journey to the ground-” he embraces them both of them, crying with relief at being reunited with them finally. “- _May we meet again”_ and Thelonious Jaha takes his last breath on earth.

 

* * *

  


_“Dad?” the voice echoes._

 

_“Wells!?” He yells._

 

_He looks up and sees his son and wife standing together._

 

_“You finally decided to join the party huh dad?” Wells joked embracing his father._

 

_“It was about time I came home son” He whispered before pulling back and looking at his wife._

 

_“Hey Theo” she grins with tears in her eyes._

 

_“You still looks as beautiful as when I first laid eyes on you” he says hugging her for the first time in years._

 

_“I'm not going to tell you I'm not disappointed in you because I am” she says stern yet softly._

 

_“I'm so sorry” he cries. “Our son made his way back to you before me and I am so sorry for that” another set of arms come around his body and he pulls his son closer while they all stand there together once again._

 

_“So how about a game of chess dad” Wells say when they part._

 

_“You know where the chess board is” he says nostalgic. “and don't think I'm going to go easy on you either boy!” He says walking arm in arm with his wife after their son._

 

_Looks like he's finally getting that one day._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I hope you enjoy or at least anyone who actually read this enjoyed. 
> 
> I am currently writing a long clexa story and I'll be posting it up within the next few months so please accept this as a peace offering for now.


End file.
